Wood Man
is a combat Robot Master created by Doctor Albert Wily using a special coating material obtained from natural cypresses, his body being made completely of wood, including his mechanisms. Because of this, Wood Man has great physical strength, but is slow and extremely vulnerable to fire. His weapon is the Leaf Shield, leaf-shaped magnetic bits that can be used to protect himself and attack enemies in different ways. This is one of Dr. Wily's favorite robots. Wood Man also has appeared as a miniboss in the Sega Saturn version of Mega Man 8, as a one-time boss in Search Man's stage. He grants Mega Man a Bolt (relocated in the PlayStation version) when defeated, making it the only mandatory Bolt in the game. It should be noted that in the Normal Mode from English NES version of Mega Man 2, Wood Man (when he's not defended by the Leaf Shield) can be destroyed with one hit of the fully charged Atomic Fire. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data A robot fully made of wood. Even though his body is coated with metal, he has no immunity to fire. "Enjoy the marvels of nature!" Good point: Naturalist Bad point: Touchy disposition Like: Mountaineering Dislike: Harm to nature Japanese CD data: Good point: Kind Bad point: Fickle Like: Hiking Dislike: Harm to nature Stage enemies Enemies in Wood Man's stage in Mega Man 2: *Atomic Chicken *Bubble Bat *Hot Dog *Mecha Monkey *Pipi *Robo-Rabbit Enemies in Wood Man's stage in the Game Boy game Mega Man II: *Atomic Chicken *Bubble Bat *Cannon *Hot Dog *Needle Press *Neo Metall *Robo-Rabbit Other media Mega Man Wood Man appeared in episode 11 of the Mega Man animated series. In the cartoon, Wood Man's Leaf Shield is a large leaf-shaped shield instead of small leaves that rotate around him. Captain N: The Game Master In episode 20 of Captain N: The Game Master, Wood Man and other robots from Mega Man 2 play soccer against the main characters. This version of Wood Man has a wooden shield in his left arm instead of the Leaf Shield, and his right arm is a blaster that can shot vines. Mega Man Megamix In the story "Orders to Destroy R" from the manga Mega Man Megamix, Wood Man and his minions rescued Dr. Light's robots and try to convince them to join while. Elec Man and Ice Man went with him to the Wily Castle, but they only followed him to capture Wily, defeating Wood Man in the base. In this manga, Wily developed Wood Man for combat in wooden areas, so he was designed with camouflage as a main feature. The Leaf Shield is an electromagnetic field that surrounds him with leaf-shaped units made of Ceramic Titanium, which are coated with a special substance that makes them impervious to all attacks. Other appearances Wood Man also appeared in the manga Rockman: Dr. Wily's Plot, Rockman World 2 and Rockman 4Koma Great March. Trivia *Inspired by one of Keiji Inafune's cousins, a carpenter. According to an interview in 1992, Inafune and his cousin loved to go camping in the outdoors together when they were young, and Wood Man and his stage were inspired by those memories. *Wood Man is one of the Robot Masters mentioned in the online video エアーマンが倒せない (I Can't Defeat Airman). The song states that in order to beat Air Man, they try to obtain Wood Man's Leaf Shield but they also are not able to defeat Wood Man as well. *Despite Flame Sword being both a bladed weapon and a fire element, it does significantly less damage than his previous weaknesses. He may have been better prepared. However, it is still arguably his greatest weakness to date, since the Flame Sword can pierce and burn up his leaves, rendering his attacks harmless. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Nature Robot Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily